Czas i los
Czas i los – czwarta misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis Akcja odbywa się 25 września 1986 r. w miasteczku Wasa King w Nikaragui. Głównym celem Masona, Woodsa i Hudsona jest złapanie Menendeza. "Pomaga" im w tym przekupiony Manuel Noriega dając im do dyspozycji oddział SZP. Na samym początku misji żołnierze obserwują Menendeza i rozmawiają z Noriegą, każąc mu wydać rozkaz ataku na Menendeza przez jego SZP. Chwilę później przejmujemy kontrolę nad Menendezem. Ten przebywa w swoim pokoju i siada obok swojej siostry Józefiny. Po chwili do drzwi puka jeden z żołnierzy kartelu, jednak zostaje zabity przez żołnierza SZP. Jeden z nich łapie siostrę Raula i nazywa ją "potworem", co doprowadza Menendeza do szału, w wyniku czego go zabija. Menendez zostaje obezwładniony przez żołnierzy, którzy wstrzykują mu jakąś substancję usypiającą. Po jakimś czasie Raul się budzi, a na wprost niego siedzi Noriega razem z jego dwoma żołnierzami, których po chwili zabija. Mówi on Menendezowi, że dzięki niemu nie dorwali go Amerykanie, jednak ten po chwili wpada w szał, uderza Manuela i po zabraniu jego strzelby, zaczyna zabijać wszystkich napotkanych żołnierzy SZP, aż wreszcie dociera do budynku gdzie przebywa Józefina. Chwilę później do środka wchodzą też Woods, Mason i Hudson. Woods w napadzie szału rzuca granat w stronę Menendeza, jednak ten odbija się od ściany i wpada do pokoju Józefiny. Menendez zostaje wepchnięty do pokoju, a granat wybucha. Wtedy akcja przenosi się do wydarzeń 15 minut wcześniej, a wtedy widzimy ją już z perspektywy Alexa Masona. Oddział obserwuje cel i czeka, aż żołnierze SZP go schwytają. Chwilę po tym jak ci wchodzą do pokoju, oddział CIA rusza do wioski i rozpoczyna walkę z ludźmi kartelu. Po ciężkich walkach docierają oni wreszcie docierają do bunkra kartelu. Okazuje się, że ten próbuje spalić wszystkie dowody. Wtedy w zależności od poczynań gracza: Mason podnosi pismo CIA= Jeśli w poprzedniej misji Krawczenko został dokładnie przesłuchany, a Mason odnajdzie pismo CIA, to w misji "Cierp ze mną", Woods usłyszy w głowie słowa Krawczenki o szpiegach Menendeza w CIA i przypomni o tym Masonowi. Ten natomiast powie mu o znalezionym w bunkrze piśmie CIA. Jeśli jednak Krawczenko nie został dokładnie przesłuchany, to Mason powie tylko, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. |-| Mason nie podnosi pisma CIA= Jeśli w poprzedniej misji Krawczenko został dokładnie przesłuchany, ale Mason nie odnajdzie pisma CIA, to w misji "Cierp ze mną", Woods usłyszy w głowie słowa Krawczenki o szpiegach Menendeza w CIA i przypomni o tym Masonowi, z czym ten się zgodzi. Jeśli jednak Krawczenko nie został dokładnie przesłuchany, to żołnierze nie będą mieli podstaw, aby cokolwiek podejrzewać. Po opuszczeniu bunkra Woods zauważa na końcu korytarza Menendeza i w napadzie szału rzuca granat, który ostatecznie wpada do pokoju Józefiny. Raul zostaje też przez Hudsona do pokoju wepchnięty i po chwili granat wybucha. Chwilę później Mason wychodzi z pod gruzów i pyta Hudsona, gdzie jest Menendez, a ten odpowiada, że w worku. Na końcu dodaje jeszcze, że "nic się dziś nie wydarzyło". Akcja przenosi się do skarbca, gdzie Woods mówi Davidowi, że przez pozwolenie zabrania ciała Menendeza przez ludzi Noriegi, ten wrócił i "jest nieźle wkurzony". Misja dobiega końca. Postacie * Alex Mason (grywalny) * Raul Menendez (grywalny, WIA) * Jason Hudson * Frank Woods * Manuel Noriega (WIA) * Józefina Menendez (KIA) * David Mason (cutscenka) * Mike Harper (cutscenka) * Javier Salazar (cutscenka) * Żołnierz SZP (KIA) Wyzwania *Wyeliminuj przeciwników z SZP (x7) w ciągu 10 sekund, używając strzelby. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników z SZP (x8) za pomocą KM na ciężarówce. *Spotkaj się z Józefiną w ciągu 140 sekund. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników z Kartelu (x12), używając koktajli Mołotowa. *Zniszcz ciężarówkę przeciwnika. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników z Kartelu (x10), używając moździerzy. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników z Kartelu (x10), używając maczety. *Odszukaj dowód na obecność CIA. *Zbierz dane wywiadowcze (x3). *100% przeżywalności. Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Po wybuchu granatu w pokoju Józefiny można usłyszeć krzyk. *Podczas rozgrywki Masonem widać jak Menendez wchodzi do stodoły, lecz grając Menendezem, nie widać bohaterów obserwujących go. Dodatkowo, nie ważne czy gracz wtedy biegł i trzymał inną broń, z perspektywy Masona będzie zawsze chodził spokojnym krokiem. *Konie będące w stodole możemy jako Menendez zabić. Galeria Menendez's House BOII.png|Mason, Woods i Hudson obserwują Menendeza Raul's Mirror BOII.png|Menendez w pokoju Josefina_Sleeping_BOII.png|Menendez obok Józefiny Cartel Member BOII.jpg|Żołnierza kartelu Menendeza przed śmiercią Restraint BOII.png|Menendez schwytany po zabiciu jednego z żołnierzy SZP Manuel_Noriega_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Noriega rozmawia z Menendezem Stable Rage BOII.png|Menendez w stajni Black-Ops-II-Time-and-Fate-Intel-2.jpg|Kościół Hudson Restraint BOII.png|Raul walczący z Hudsonem Argument Time and Fate BOII.png|Woods kłócący się z Hudsonem Bell Tower Sniping BOII.png|Mason osłaniający sojuszników z wieży kościelnej Hallway Time and Fate BOII.png|Menendez widziany z perspektywy Masona Alex Restraint BOII.png|Alex próbujący powstrzymać Woodsa przed zastrzeleniem Menendeza Raul Chase BOII.png|Granat rzucony przez Woodsa wpadający do pokoju Józefiny Menendez' bodybag picked up BOII.jpg|Menendez w worku zabierany przez SZP End_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Hudson i Woods po domniemanej śmierci Menendeza en:Time and Fate Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II